The systems and methods disclosed herein relate generally to analyzing and using digital music compositions, and more particularly to methods and systems for determining personality characteristics based on musical likes and dislikes.
The creation of a personalization and recommendation engine starts with the recognition that music can be likened to a “Universal Language,” one that need not be taught and that impacts everyone, even newborn children. There is abundant evidence that Music is so powerful that it has a fundamental physiological and psychological effect on listeners. The fact that Music impacts us in such a way means it is unsurprising that research from around the world has shown that musical taste should relate to personality types (which are themselves fundamental motivating drives).